Training and Fluffiness Ensued
by Darknesdra
Summary: Tsuna is being trained to be the head of the Vongola Familia. The munchkin, Reborn, will be taking them to a secret underground facility for a few weeks to train. Tsuna already knows that the training will be tough and his sworn arch enemy will be there, Hibari.


Title: Training and Fluffiness Ensued

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/ Shounen-Ai/

* * *

Summary

Tsuna is being trained to be the head of the Vongola Familia. The munchkin, Reborn, will be taking them to a secret underground facility for a few weeks to train. Tsuna already knows that the training will be tough and his sworn arch enemy will be there, _Hibari._

Hibari has dropped many hints about his feelings for Tsuna. But Tsuna being the muddle-head that he is, doesn't even notice. Mukuro has known about Hibari's intentions and blocks everything from Tsuna's view. So Tsuna continues to be oblivious about the things going on behind his back.

Character Descriptions

Tsunayoshi Sawada/ Tsuna: Short, has brown spiky hair and orange-ish brown eyes.

Reborn: Looks like a kid, has black hair, eyes, and curly sideburns. Always wears a fedora hat. Adorable.

Hibari: Tall, has short messy black hair and sharp grey eyes.

Mukuro: Tall, has blue hair and a pineapple hairstyle. One red-right eye with a Chinese character 6 in the middle and has a blue-left eye.

Kyoko: Short, has short golden brown hair and honey colored eyes.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start

"Tsuna! Wake up already! Reborn is already here to pick you up!" Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada, yelled up at her son from the kitchen/ living room. She walked back towards the stove and continued making more waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. All these boys coming over, she sighed, at least they cleaned out my fridge for me and Hibari is paying me back for this.

She giggled, he was such a handsome kid. He made her heart go _doki doki_ whenever he gave that slight smile; if only I was 20 years younger, another sigh could be heard emitting from her. Reborn looked up from his plate of waffles, one eyebrow raised and glanced weirdly towards Nana's way. It was good that she missed that strange look from Reborn, she continued daydreaming about the "what if's" while cooking.

Tsuna groaned, "Damn, Reborn, it's so early…" he groaned once again, already dreading the day and upcoming training. He tossed around in his bed and stretched his arms up. He continued mumbling incoherent thoughts, all something having to do with Reborn being an annoying little fake kid; he's actually an evil monster with a gun.

He rolled over onto his back and slowly opened up his sleepy eyes. It was more difficult to wake up today than usual; he couldn't sleep at all last night. It wasn't as if he was excited and anticipating this day, he was just plain out scared of what was going to happen to him. He continued his mumblings about the evil baby Reborn, then he remembered… _Hibari_ , his arch-enemy/guardian, was also going to train under Reborn. But at least Mukuro, his other guardian, was also coming along for the training. _Hehehe_ , he had given Hibari a satisfying defeat. Tsuna thought back on that fight once again and the expression on HIbari's face; his face was contorted, his grey eyes narrowed and glaring at Mukuro, blood running down the side of his face and his left arm hanging limply by his side.

It was a quite a morbid image to wake up to. He raised his hand to rub his bleary eyes and used his other hand to scratch his stomach lazily. He tried to run a hand through his hair, but it got stuck. Ugh, not again, that's the problem with genetics, I got the horrible and impossibly messy hair from my great-great-great something grandfather.

"Tsuna! Are you awake yet?! Don't make me send Reborn up there!" Reborn stopped all motions with eating, she better not send me up there while I'm eating! He glared at Nana, she was by the stairwell leading up to the second story, and oblivious to the fact that Reborn had an evil look on his face. She glanced at Reborn, he quickly adapted his cute smiley face, his face still full of waffles and eggs.

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest ever?!" she exclaimed while walking towards him. Uh oh, oh no, my cuteness is too attractive Reborn thought. Fingers looming in front of his face, "Ugahh, ooghh…et' go..." his cheeks were stretched to an impossible length, mushed food was starting to come out of his mouth; even more mushed food was spitted upon the person pinching his face, on purpose of course. Nana continued pinching Reborn's face even though he seemed like he wasn't enjoying all the affection. "Aw, wha' did the cute lil' you just mumble? Oogah boogah?" on her face was some mushed food, but she had a wide grin. He dropped the knife and fork he was holding, he reached out and slapped at her hands. She laughed menacingly at Reborn's cute attempts of freeing himself, "You just can't stop the cuteness, eh?" She finally let go of his cheeks after a few more seconds. Reborn let out a sigh of relief, finally I can finish chewing my food; this scary lady can't be offended.

Nana began walking away after she let go of Reborn's face. "Okay, okay, please do enjoy your breakfast peacefully. I need to get ready for work already." She looked at Reborn, a reluctant look on her face, she didn't want to part with him just yet. Reborn just continued eating his breakfast, an indifferent look on his face when she said she was gonna go. After another minute, she left to go upstairs to get ready. Though Reborn had an indifferent look, on the inside he was jumping for joy that she wasn't there to bother him anymore.

* * *

Tsuna finally decided not to laze around anymore. He slowly got up, one foot on the carpeted floor, "AGhhh!" he screamed and fell down onto the soft floor. His other foot had gotten tangled in his blankets and caused him to nearly injure himself. Thank God mother suggested carpeted floor for my bedroom! He slowly crawled towards his closet and grabbed his favorite outfit that he had set up last night; a bright sky-blue t-shirt, a faux black leather jacket to make him look cool, a pair of Levi's that he had for the longest time ever and a pair of boxers someone had bought him that fitted to the T. He gathered his clothes, stood up and headed straight for the bathroom next to his room.

First he put down his clothes on the bench/ hamper and turned towards his IPod speakers settled next to the sink. He scrolled through the list on his IPod and decided on an upbeat song, "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy. He wished he was immortal and nothing could hurt him. He still remembered the time when Reborn had shown up as a substitute teacher for his Science class and decided to do an experiment; an experiment with him as the guinea pig. Reborn had called for volunteers but nobody was willing to be one, so he had "randomly" picked Tsuna as the volunteer.

Tsuna himself couldn't recall the event of what had happened but Mukuro had recounted the details to him. The experiment was Russian Roulette with chemicals, chemicals that can cause one to do something extraordinary. Mukuro had a funny expression on his face when he was recounting the details, his eyebrows had been twitching and his mouth was quirked up on one side. The chemical that Reborn had forced Tsuna to drink was a murky dark purple. After he had forcefully swallowed the nasty drink he fainted and began convulsing with foam coming out of his mouth.

Tsuna grimaced and told Mukuro to continue telling him what happened, even though he knows what had probably happened. Mukuro chuckled, it was pretty funny though.

After Tsuna had fainted everyone gathered around him and started to call for an ambulance, but Reborn stopped them. He pointed down at Tsuna and everyone looked towards him. Tsuna had stopped convulsing and foaming but the experiment didn't stop there, he was turning a dark murky purple, just like the chemical he was forced to drink. Then his whole body started twitching, steam was coming out of his pores, purple steam. All of a sudden, his eyes opened wide, he jumped up and took off his clothes and ran around the room. Everyone had a shocked expression, except Reborn. He had a finger on his chin, a thoughtful look upon his face and wondering why Tsuna had turned purple.

Tsuna, slapped a hand over Mukuro's mouth, "Stop! No more! I totally embarrassed myself! And it's all because of that damn Reborn!" Mukuro gave another chuckle under Tsuna's fingers and stuck his tongue out and licked him. Tsuna quickly pulled back his hand, "Eww! Why'd you do that?!" Mukuro smirked at him, "If someone puts something tasty in front of me, of course I would gladly eat it up." A blush flushed throughout Tsuna's body as he remembered that incident. He quickly shook his head from those thoughts and stopped thinking about that terrifying experiment.

* * *

He glanced at the mirror and nearly gave himself a heart attack! Looking back at him was a teenager with a giant messy bird nest of hair, eyes swollen, dark eye bags and really pale skin. Agh, I look like a zombie that got electrocuted a gajillion times! He quickly turned away from his own image, jumped into the shower and once again nearly fell from the slippery wet tiles. He caught himself on the rack of all his shower products. Whew! Close call, I wouldn't want to die from a stupid death like, slipping on the wet tiles of my shower. He took off his pajamas and threw it onto the floor carelessly. He turned the handle all the way to hottest it can get and began singing along with the music.

Reborn was still eating when he heard Tsuna singing, sigh, here we go again, something to ruin my peaceful breakfast.

Tsuna had this weird habit for waking up, making the water so hot that he became as red as a boiled lobster and then turning it down to the lowest temperature that he becomes frozen like a popsicle. He quickly grabbed his favorite shower gel on the rack, _It's Raining Men_ , from Lush. It smelled fantastic, the scent of toffee fudge wafted up towards his nose as he squeezed a dollop of it onto his loofah. It was so sweet and oh so buttery with a hint of honey mixed together. It made him long for maple syrup and waffles with toffee chips. So what if it was a bit girly?! It's an awesome product and everybody should be able to use it!

Though he didn't exactly pick out the stuff himself…It was delivered to his door one day, a large package with the name Tsunayoshi Sawada. There was a card inside from someone, but he thought it was some sort of prank. After all, this sender was his arch-enemy and why would he give him such expensive products. And all the products had quite the weird names; _Sex Bomb, It's Raining Men, Daddy-O, Let the Good Times Roll, Gorgeous_ , _Honey I Washed My Hair, American Cream, Dirty Hair Cream_ …He decided not to care about sender was since the stuff was free and they weren't pass the expiration day. Though he did wonder if there was some sort of hidden message or code behind all these product names. But no, he couldn't tell if there were any bad hidden intentions, the products were all new.

He scrubbed himself as hard as he could and rinsed and then turned the handle to the coldest temperature. "AHHH!" he shrieked his daily shriek. Reborn sighed a really loud sigh, here we go again. He put down his knife and fork, stood up on his chair, grabbed his gun and shot up at the ceiling right where Tsuna's bathroom was. The blank shot went up at the ceiling and caused a small hole to form and then fractures began forming too. _CRAKKKK_! Reborn settled himself down again, he knew that his helpers will come by later once again to fix the ceiling. He continued eating his 10th waffle and second plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

Tsuna stopped shrieking, knowing that the loud noise was Reborn's warning for him to shut up. He reached out for his Daddy-O shampoo and scooped some out and began lathering up his mess of hair. He rinsed it out with cold water, his nipples tightening up from the coldness and goosebumps forming all over his body. He gathered his hair and squeezed out the excess water and ducked out from the cold water. Then he proceeded to use his favorite conditioner, _American Cream_ , it smelled like his favorite dessert! Strawberry Shortcake was number one on his top dessert list, yes he had a list. Strawberry Shortcake was the dessert that he has nearly every day. He either buys it from the bakery near his house or he bakes it himself.

 _Ding Dong, Ding Dong._

Outside were two boys, one with short black hair and the other had blue hair in a pineapple style. It was already 7 a.m. and the sun had been out for a while but Tsuna was still not ready. Both of them had finished packing and their suitcases were already settled within the van. Nana walked down the stairs from her room, "Hurry up Tsuna! The other boys are already here!" She arrived at the door and opened it, "Morning!" smiled Mukuro and he quickly walked over to the kitchen to eat. Hibari just grunted and walked past Nana. She sighed, ahhh such a good morning, I get to see these cute boys. Why isn't my son more mature like them?

Tsuna heard the doorbell and quickly rushed to wash out the conditioner. He quickly scooped some of the face cleanser, _Let the Good Times Roll_ , into his hands and slathered it onto his face and rinsed under the showerhead. He turned off the shower handle and grabbed a towel and dried off his body. He rubbed off the steam on the mirror with his towel and slapped on some _Gorgeous_ moisturizer onto his face. He grabbed his clothes, shook out any wrinkles and dressed quickly. He tossed his pajamas and towels into the hamper and walked down the stairs.


End file.
